User talk:ProfessorTofty
Welcome Hi, welcome to PB&J Otter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baby Lovey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CDCB2 (Talk) 14:29, September 25, 2012 Poll Why did you remove the Poll on the front page? It wasn't vandalism. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 18:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Edit: Oh, I understand. The Disney Wiki module seemed normal for me though. For me it just expanded to the rest of the white part of the page and still looked normal. I don't know what it looks like for you though. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 18:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Edit 2: Sure, and thank you! PB&Jfan63 (talk) 19:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Thanks for the heads up! Will start using it.CDCB2 (talk) 19:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Transcripts Excellent. I'm going to add pictures of the title card pictures which are in need of upgrades for various reasons soon. Once tonight's episode airs we should no longer have a problem with titles in German.CDCB2 (talk) 19:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::)Yep, and that means we'll finally have every episode in English! It's amazing--I never imagined I'd be saying this back in 2009 and here we are with the show in reruns.CDCB2 (talk) 20:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Playhouse Disney article Your welcome :). I went to the page that the user moved it too, found the correct page via history and pasted it into the correct article. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 00:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Everything looks great! It's not too hard on the eyes, I got used too it fast so it doesn't bother me. PB&Jfan63 (talk) 00:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Layout and Brony Status Thanks for your work on fixing the vandalism--much appreciated! I love the Valentine's scheme and logo you made. As for My Little Pony, I don't really consider myself a brony perse, moreso a regular type fan who enjoys the show and likes to watch it every now and then. It's a great show, but the fandom can be a bit testy at times (especially on YouTube) so I try to stay away from MLP fansites and communities. Great to see another fan out there!CDCB2 (talk) 00:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really own much merchandise myself--actually the only thing I "own" is a recording I made of the original premiere of the Royal Wedding episodes. Oh gosh...the fan-made videos and pictures are insanely viral. I usually stay away from them, but this video is an exception--it always gets a laugh out of me and it's probably one of the best fan creations out there. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wCoYEEX-2E Glad to see you're not as huge a fan as they can get!--CDCB2 (talk) 01:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Was it a DVR recording or a VHS recording? Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 01:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm a brony too! And I'm also a Vegetable (what I call veggietale fan. So I was shocked to see that there was a pony parody with the StuffMart Rap from Veggietales. And the song is from my favorite episode, Madame Blueberry. Knowing that CDCB2 is also a Vegetable (Veggietales fan) I'm not surprised he finds that as one of the best creations. Also, in terms of fandom, I'm another person that tries to avoid the fandoms. I also don't like the merchandise. I just watch the show. I mean, Rainbow Ponies? Terrible concept. Also, the hub aired the MLP episode "Three's a Crowd" last Sunday, yesterday, and today. Episode repeats over and over are not cool. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 01:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rocket science Well, wiki is a rocket science to get used to it quickly. :The bad aspect here is that everything gets edited by anyone infinite times, making this a barely 'reliable' source for any infos. ::Exactly that you or whoever will be editing & fixing it over & over. Exactly why I came up with that idea of a PB&J Otter database site (again) but couldn't get that CDCB to co-work effectivelly since he's an unbearably 'busy' man, unless he makes that disguise. I love Jelly Otter (talk) 23:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Isn't there an option to make pages editable only by admins or trusted members then? I love Jelly Otter (talk) 23:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC)